1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension arm for a vehicle having a first vehicle body pivoting portion and a second vehicle body pivoting portion which are respectively provided at one end and an intermediate portion of a substantially L-shaped arm body, and which are adapted to be connected to a vehicle body. A knuckle pivoting portion is provided at the other end of the arm body for connection to a knuckle. The present invention is also directed to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a vehicle suspension arm having a knuckle for vertically, swingably pivoting, to a vehicle body, and which rotatably supports a wheel, has been formed primarily from a forged piece of an iron-based material or a pressed piece of a steel plate.
The suspension arm made of the forged piece has a problem that it is not only heavy, but also the number of steps for producing the suspension arm is large, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost. On the other hand, the suspension arm made of the pressed piece has a problem that the material yield is poor, and also the suspension arm is low in rigidity and is poor in durability. If a reinforcing member of another piece is coupled by welding or bolting to the suspension arm made of the pressed piece in order to increase the rigidity of the suspension arm, the disadvantage of increased weight and number of steps arises.